(Ninjashipping) Vinculos
by ItsTheCrew
Summary: Las obras del destino han unido a dos almas que se aman mutuamente pero no quieren confesar el amor del uno al otro, mientras que los malvados planes de los ex-amigos de Ash se están poniendo a prueba para quitarle a Ash todo lo que ama... Pero el intentará impedirlo junto a su equipo irregular de solo 3 pokemon. ¿Que sucederá? (Ash x Greninja) (No Yaoi)
1. Chapter 1

Hola! Este capitulo es una pequeña prueba a ver si les va a gustar, es un ninjashipping osea greninja x ash (no es yaoi ni yuri ) y bueno aquí les dejo el cap.

Antes les doy gracias a lucario blanco y a ShadowPirata por dejarme ezoz zukulentos favs y follows :3 ( En el fic Eres mi eterno Protector) Pero dejare este fic porque ya tengo 2

Y también agradecimientos a Genesis y a Sergio668 por sus reviews que me alentaron a seguir este fanfic

..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-…-..-.-…-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-..-.-.-…-.-..-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-

Era una tarde tranquila donde ash iba con la tristeza que le habían echo hace unos minutos sus "supuestos amigos"

FlashBack de hace unos minutos

E perdido la liga, chicos perdónenme fue mi culpa-dijo con un tono triste ash mirando a sus pokemon

Pika pikachu pika pikapi- (Tranquilo ash , fui yo al no esquivar el ataque de haulucha)

Sera mejor llevarlos al centro centro pokemon donde creo que estarán los otros- Dijo ash a mirando a sus pokebolas –dieron todo su esfuerzo

En el centro Pokemon

Chicos ya llegue-Dijo Ash alegremente

-Que quieres ya ganaste?-Dijo Misty desinteresadamente

-Emmmmm no- dijo ash apenado

-wara no sirves para nada, ni le ganas a korrina-dijo Brock

\- Valla que estúpido eres ash-dijo serena

-pues entonces me ire-dijo ash tomando sus pokebolas y yendose

Fin flashback

En la colina de una montaña aparecia un ash triste mirando el atardecer

-Sera que es verdad-Se pregunto El azabache

-pikapikapi pika pikapi (Ash no debes entristecerte ellos fueron quienes te dijeron cosas asi, tu eres mas fuerte que todos los pokemon combinados de cada uno de ellos)-dijo su compañero de pikachu

Salgan chicos-dijo ash presionando el botón central de todas las pokeballs-Deberian de tener hambre, tomen dijo dándole pokelitos que había comprado antes de que sus "supuestos amigos" lo rechazaran

Ash pensó que sus pokemon debían estar aunque sea un dia tranquilos afuera de sus pokeballs a si que dejo que durmieran en el campamento improvisado que el hiso

A la madrugada

La greninja de ash se despertó de una pesadilla, asi que decidio salir a mirar la luna, pero no antes de revisar que todos sus pokemon estén allí

Falta Ash, ¿Dónde esta?-Se pregunto la greninja de ash- sera mejor que lo busque

En un lago se encontraba ash mirando y pensando, nunca pensó que le iba a salir una lagrima de sus ojos azabaches

-Ash estás ahí, hei porque estas llorando?- Le pregunto greninja a su entrenador

-No es nada Greninja- Dijo Ash a su pokemon

-Ya se! Que tal si tu me dices porque lloras y yo te diré un secreto- Dijo la Greninja

-Muy buen, me he sentido mal desde que me traicionaron-Dijo el azabache

-Ahora es mi turno, No soy macho, sino hembra-Dijo Greninja un poco apenada por el hecho de que algunas veces le ha llamado amigo

-Ehhhhh? Nunca pensé eso- Dijo Ash confundido

\- Si lose- dijo mirando hacia atrás- Pero te vez muy bien, Esperen QUE ACABO DE DECIR-dijo la Greninja Con un sonrojo que debería de ganarle a un tomate muy pero MUY maduro

-Ehhh? Fui yo o me dijiste que me veo muy bien-Dijo Ash muy rojo

Me-mejor vamos otra vez al campamento, yo me apurare, dijo la greninja

-Ok me quedare un rato más aquí- Dijo ash tranquilo

…

Ya eran las 7 am y ash no había vuelto sus pokemon se habían preocupado asi que eligieron todos ir por cada lado y por su cuenta

Greninja volvió a la parte donde estaba y se encontró con Ash sumamente dormido

-Ash,Ash ASH-Le grito greninja a su entrenador

Que te pasa por la panza!-Dijo ash molesto-uhhh, lo siento nunca pensé que ibas a ser tú

-Vamos todos los pokemon están preocupados por ti-Le dijo seriamente a su entrenador-vamos-dijo ofreciéndole la mano

….-…..-…-…-…..-

Pika! (Ash por fin llegaste!)- Le dijo pikachu a su entrenador

Chicos como están!-Dijo ash feliz de ese Abrazo grupal

Ya vengo Ash- Le dijo greninja a Ash

Claro pero no vuelvas tan tarde-Le dijo Ash

Greninja se fue a otra parte de kalos a meditar y pensar en un plan que ya se vera

-en fin este seria el plan- dijo la greninja haciendo una tercera persona de todo el campamento

-Voy a tener que pasar por aquí, esquivar a chicorita,igual que a infernape y entrar en donde duerme ash (Se me olvido como se llamaba jeje) para lograr dormir con el

Esa misma noche a las 11:21

Aparecia una Greninja con gorro de negro (osea tipo malandro xdxdxxd) que estaba sacando los planos

Primero: Evitar que la guardia (pigdeotto) la mirara y le dijera a Ash que estuvo hay a altas horas de la noche

Segundo: Pasar por shikorita sin que se de cuenta ya que presiente a alguien a 5 metros de distancia

Tercero: abrir la carpa de ash sin que escuche

Cuarto: colocarse al lado de el sin que me sienta (Creo que lo han malpensado) y dormir tranquila al lado suyo

Muy bien- Dijo cerrando el plano – ha llegado la hora

…..-.-.-.-.-.-..-..-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.—

Los deje con las ganas de seguir leyendo la historia, pero bueno si quieren que continue esta historia dejen sus favs follows y reviews para que me alienten, y si mañana amanecemos con aunque sea un review o algún fav o follow mañana a la tarde o noche tendre lista la historia.

Ademas tienen otro fanfic en forozdc o algo asi

Solo busquen ninjashipping fanfic o solo lo primero y les aparecerá el fanfic.

Tambien tengo una amiga llamada pokemonshipper3 que esta creando una historia llamada: Corazón en llamas la historia es greninja x braixen o por ahora es frogadier x braixen pero denle un poco de apoyo para que continue el fic

Tambien les recomiendo el fanfic: sentimiento enterrado de kaioshin135 y soy tu eterno servidor de scrilop99 el primero que nombre es braixen x humano y el otro es greninja x braixen a si que nos leeremos pronto

Muchas gracias por leer este fanfic

Que tengan un buen dia, noche o algo asi

…

El venezolano itsthecrew se ha desconectado


	2. Chapter 2

Hola mi gente! Es muy bueno que en un solo menos de 24 horas llegue a los 2 reviews

Agradecimientos a: pokeFan 2511 y a pokeball z1 que dejaron sus reviews que pronto responderé la pregunta a pokeball z1

Agradecimientos a: BloodbaneD4arkness y otra vez a Pokefan 2511 por dejar sus favoritos

Y otra otra vez a PokeFan2511

Bueno, y la pregunta de pokeball z1 la responderé al final

-..-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Capitulo 2: Ha llegado la hora

En mitad de la noche aparecia un pigdeotto vigilando mirando a todos lugares, debido a que escuchó el sonido de unas ramas rompiéndose

-Como hago para que no se de cuenta-Pensó Greninja –Ya sé!

-Ehhh? Que es eso? –Se preguntó pigdeotto Mirando- Es una ¿Piedra?

-Que suerte, Gracias piedra, esperen ¿Qué estoy diciendo?, debo dejar la estupidez –Dijo la Greninja sacuendo la cabeza

-Aver ahora me toca esquivar a shikorita- dijo Greninja pensando como lo haría

-Quien esta ahí?- dijo shikorita a la nada

Fiuf- Dijo greninja para después taparse la boca

-Greninja ¿Eres tu?-Pregunto shikorita

Si- dijo la greninja saliendo de los arbustos

Que haces a estas horas de la noche?- Le pregunto shikorita a su compañera de equipo

So-solo quería dormir con mi Ash- Dijo sonrojada

-Pues yo no soy mala pasa- dijo dándole paso a La greninja

-E-enserio?- Dijo la greninja con brillitos en los ojos

-Sip, perorelajate pasar por infernape va a ser pan comido para ti- dijo shikorita mirándola

-ok- Dijo La Greninja

Y como lo dijo, fue verdad, pasar por infernape fue pan comido

Falta abrir el cierre de esto-Dijo la Greninja pensando algúna manera

Eeeeh? Greninja que haces aquí?- le preguntó Ash a su pokemon

-N-nada solo quería preguntarte… Ahhhh ash qui-quiero dormir contigo. ¿Puedo?-Dijo la Greninja con un tono camersi en sus cachetes

Pu-pues claro, n-no tenias que preguntar-Dijo Ash igual de sonrojado que su pokemon

Tomo un puesto a su lado y se acurruco junto a él

Greninja POV

Estoy empezando a sentir un sentimiento que nunca he pensado en mi entrenador, acaso, ¿Qué será? Es acaso amor?, no, no puedo enamorarme de mi entrenador, somos diferentes especies

En ese momento se me vino un pensamiento indebido, besar los labios de mi entrenador, no puedo, pero lo amo mucho tal vez demasiado

Pero debo disfrutar este momento, como si fuera el ultimo momento de mi vida…

Ash POV

Valla creo que si tiene frio, está muy acurrucada a mi, esperen, Estoy empezando a sentir sentimientos por mi pokemon? No, no creo, eso no lo puedo hacer, no me puedo enamorar de ella, no somos iguales

Normal POV

En la mañana

-Chicos levantense que ya es hora- Dijo Ash bostenzando mientras tanto que preparaba la comida

Se levantaron todos como una rutina diaria comer entrenar y ponerse a descansar solo que sin los ex - amigos de ash

Ahhh Greninja estas ahí dijo Ash mirándola –Hoy no entrenaste, te busque pero no te encontré.

-Naaaa, por un dia no me paso o no ¿Verdad?-Dijo la Greninja con un gesto que Ash no había visto nunca

-Greninja ¿Para donde fuiste?- Le pregunto Ash a su pokemon

-Ese lugar ni te incumbe- Le dijo Greninja en un Tono frio a su entrenador

-Greninja que te pasa?-Dijo Ash medio molesto con su pokemon

-Nada- Dijo, y se fue caminando

No vuelvas tan tarde, iremos a sinoh- Dijo Ash

Paso la tarde, todos empacaron para irse a sinoh pero Greninja no había vueltoasi que Ash fue a buscarla

Greninja! – Dijo Ash llamando a su pokemon- Ahí estas!

Pero no paso ni 10 segundos, ella se dio cuenta y rápidamente lo golpeo con su puño

-No me molestes cuando medito- Dijo la Greninja Molesta

-Pe-pero- Ahhhh!-Dijo levantándose pero la greninja lo golpeo con un ataque donde se había herido antes

FlashBack

En una tranquila noche Ash andaba tranquilo caminando, pero vio un gueco grande y tan solo intento esquivarlo pero cayó y se golpeó en el brazo izquierdo, se las arreglo subiendo ese gueco pero desde ese dia tan solo les dijo a sus ex – amigos que se había golpeado con una rama que no se tenían que preocupar

FinFlashBack

Greninja, Estas bien?- Le pregunto Ash a Greninja preocupado por su actitud

-Y eso a ti que te importa- Le dijo Greninja molesta a Ash

-A mi me importa mucho, Greninja estas bien?-Volvio preguntar el azabache a su pokemon

-Que eso a ti no te importa!- Iba a utilizar su puño contra su entrenador pero fue detenida por infernape que uso lanzallamas contra ella repetidas veces

Ash POV

No se que le ha pasado pero ahí que llevarla al centro pokemon de una vez, tome todo y me fui al centro pokemon rápidamente…

Una vez que llegue le pedi a la enfermera yoi Que curara a mi pokemon

Greninja POV

Desperté cansada en una camilla, ¿Qué me paso? Y la mas pregunta importante ¿Dónde estoy? Esperen, se esta abriendo la puerta, ¿Quién será?

Ash POV

Estaba esperando tranquilo hasta que vi algo ¿no serán? No, si son, Esos estúpidos que me traicionaron, me dejaron como a perro en la calle. Voy a intentar escuchar algo de su conversación

Normal POV

Recuerdan cuando ese estúpido perdió la liga y le dijimos el odio que le tenemos?-Dijo Brock

-Si, pero espero que no sepa lo del microchip que le pusimos a su greninja para que también lo odiara como nosotros?- Dijo serena en un tono frio

-Mejor dejemos el tema- dijo misty

-ok – Dijo brock

Ash POV

Se siente devastador, que hagan que tu pokemon te odie, y además que te traicionaran de una manera muy fría

Debo limpiarme las lagrimas e ir a ver a mi Pokemon

Greninja POV

Enfermera yoi?- Le pregunte a la mujer vestida de blaco y rosado

Hola pequeña, como estas?-Me pregunto la enfermera yoi a lo que yo le respondi

-Si muy bien, pero me duele aquí, dije mostrándole la zona afectada

Normal POV

¿Que es esto? – Dijo la enfermera yoi a geninja mirando una luz verde- Es un microchip para pokemon

Y Que hace?-Le pregunto Greninja a la enfermera yoi

-Esto funciona para que contradigas o, odies a tu entrenador- Le dijo la enfermera yoi a Greninja

-Entonces que paso-Se preguntó Greninja a si misma

Para que después se oiga el sonido de la puerta abriéndose

-Greninja!- Dijo Ash Abrazando

-Ash mi Ash como estas-Dijo Greninja para después ponerse roja, (Como siempre digo, mas roja que un tomate maduro) – me podrias decir que me paso para terminar aquí?

\- Claro, pero después que libere a todos- Dijo Ash para presionar al botón central de las pokeballs y que salgan todos los pokemon de ash

Muy bien es hora de decirte todo- Dijo Ash seriamente

….

-Y enserio eso paso?-Dijo Greninja Dudosa

-sip-Dijo Ash

-Yyyy ¿Nos quedaremos a dormir aquí?-Le preguntó Greninja a Ash

-Si- Le dijo Ash respondiendo la pregunta a Greninja

-Y donde dormiré?- Le pregunto Greninja a Ash

-Supongo que.. co-conmigo, dijo Ash algo sonrojado

Mu-muy bien-Dijo Greninja intentando ocultar el rubor de sus mejillas

Fue acomodarse y colocarse a dormir, lo único que esta vez Greninja se acurruco mucho mas que antes

Greninja POV

De un a otro momento estaba en un lugar oscuro, para después ver a Ash, lo salude como si fuera la típica rutina diaria, lo único que él fue atacado por detrás por un mightyena de muy alto nivel, quise salvarlo, pero aparecieron cuerdas y me amarraron a un árbol que estaba crca de mi, no pude hacer nada, desde ese momento vi como mataban, despedazaban, y se comían los restos de mi entrenador, el gritaba, pero no podía hacer nada…

Me desperté asustada de la pesadilla

Ash POV

Vi que greninja se levantó rápidamente y me asustó, la vi y tenia los ojos con lagrimas recorriendo por sus mejillas y terminando por su lengua

Normal POV

Greninja, ¿Estas bien?-Le preguntó Ash a su pokemon asustado

-A-Ash-Dijo Greninja Abrazando a Ash

-Relajate, solo fue una pesadilla-Le dijo Ash a su pokemon

De la nada apareció pikachu asustado

Pikapikapi!? (Que paso Quien se murió?!)

Nadie pikachu solo Greninja tuvo una pesadilla, mejor vuelve a dormir no ha pasado nada-Dijo ash

-Pika pika ( Muy bien volveré a dormir)

-Y dime, que paso en tu pesadilla?

N-nada- dijo greninja

Dime-Dijo ash

Nop-Dijo greninja

Entonces tendre que hacerlo a la antigua- Dijo Ash haciéndole cosquillas a Greninja

Jajajajajaja no para jajaaj-Dijo Greninja Intentando parar el ataque de cosquillas de su entrenador

-Muy bien parare si me dices cual fue tu pesadilla-Dijo Ash (Malpensados)

-Muy bien, soñé que te mataban-Dijo Greninja-Y no podría soportar eso

-Valla, que malvado sueño fue ese jeje-Dijo Ash

-Pero sigo teniendo sueño ¿Volvemos a dormir?-Le pregunto Greninja a Su entrenador

-Puess claro, No tienes que preguntármelo

Y fueron llevados por la manta del sueño

Greninja POV

Esta vez me sentía protegida, me sentía como si nadie me pudiera lastimar, gracias a mi entrenador, nuestro lazoo es inseparable

-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-..-.-..-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-..-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Muchas gracias porque ahora que veo ya son 3 reviews favs y gracias Kamen Rider Predator por dejar su fav y gracias a craxus por dejar su follow

Tengo una amiga que también es iniciada aquí y quisiera que lean su historia su nombre es : Corazón en llamas by pokemonshipper3 dejen su review también diciendo que vienen de parte mia :3

Sin mas que decir

Nos leemos pronto!

El Venezolano ItsTheCrew se ha Desconectado


	3. Chapter 3

hola

lamento la tardanza, e intentado mucho volver a subir el cap. pero es muy molesto,ademas de que la escuela no mejora todo

Pero sin más que decir, les dejo el cap...

Disclaimer:Pokemon no me pertenece

solo creo historias por mero entretenimiento...

.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Cap 3: Mas competencia

Era una mañana normal, Ash se levanto temprano, por costumbre, y salio a dar un paseo (No sin haber desayunado) paso un rato caminando adentrandose en el bosque, hasta que vio una figura extraña, correpcion, unas figuras extrañas, parecian ser pokemon... Se acerco un poco más, hasta que vio 3 mightyenas y una Braixen, y, Tomando un respiro empezo a correr hacia ellos

Ash POV

Fui corriendo hacia ellos para golperles, ya que golpeaban a la pobre pokemon, llegue y en ese momento golpee a uno de los mightyenas que se encontraban, pero despues de que envie a uno al suelo otros me golpearon a mi dejandome en el suelo pero no me iba a dejar vencer tan rapido, lentamente me levante, en ese momento volvi a golpear el mightyena más grande, pero detras un mightyena me mordio el brazo derecho, pero como le dije a mi ex amiga serena, nunca me rendiré, hasta que uno se lanzo hacia mi y caí inconsciente

Normal POV

Greninja se levanto tranquilamente, hasta que no vio a Ash al lado suyo, y se dio cuenta que no estab en el baño ni en la habitacion, salio, pero se escondio al ver los ex-amigos de su entrenador, despues de eso se camuflo entre algunas personas y salio

¿? Pov

Ese humano me salvó de que esos mightyenas me siguieran atacando y que pueda terminar en resultados violentos, despues de eso escuche que unos murmullaban algo como "Hombre ya me ladille, dejemoslos quietos" o como "sabes que? vamos con las chicas que andaban por el callejon" pero el que mas me dejo con inquietud y dudas fue "Mejor pronto iremos por ellos."

despues de eso fije la vista en el chico que estaba al lado mio, quien me salvo de posiblemente morir, fui hacia el, y lo cargue hasta el centro pokemon, despues de todo, no pesaba mucho...

Normal Pov

Greninja estaba un poco lejos, miro una persona, no, un pokemon cargando una figura, ¿que era? al acercarse mas esa figura traía a su Ash, y despues de eso, unas palabras se articularon y salieron de su boca

¿Y tu quien eres?

.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Losiento, hoy tengo mucha tarea y tengo que estudiar para los tres examenes que se aproximan la proxima semana, pero tambien de que cuando me arreglaron el teclado, mi hermano lo utilizaba en su canaima y bueno, como siempre un venezolano como yo diria

-Entregame el beta piazo e mama*****

bueno lo se si pokemonshipper3 estuviera aqui me diria "que pasa aqui hay un filtro para niños" ademas de que gracias a algunos seguidores mios que se llegaron al fanfic de mi mejor amiga, ademas de que les tengo un nuevo fanfic preparado...

Adios..


	4. Chapter 4

Hablame quesloque, hoy tamo en un nuevo capitulo hecho en socialismo (sea es una caca) es que ni a mi me ha llegado el clap :´v

Muy bien, dejare las drogas, me relajare y escribiré este cap, que va a llega a fanfiction, hare la recomendacion de una vez:

Les digo que mi mejr amiga pokemonshipper3 está escribiendo un fanfic y otro lo tiene preparado, asi que les recomiendo que lo lean, además de que estoy escribiendo en wordpad, por problemas de mi pc :v

Bueno, espero que les guste este cap :v

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-..- Pokerface-.-..-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.

¿? Pov

Esa pokemon me miraba de forma muy extraña, no se que pensaba, ¿Talvez sera su entrenador en que tengo en los brazos? No creo, pero nada es imposible, me acerque y al casi llegar al centro pokemon, ella me pregunto ¿Quien eres tu y que haces con MI Ash?! Esa Greninja me lo dijo con un tono por asi decirlo posesivo, algo de molestia y sin mirarme, solo a "Su Ash" soy una tipo fuego, no me importa que tenga debilidad contra ese tipo, si no hubiera cargado a quien me hubiera salvado, le hubiera acertado un golpe con todas mis fuerzas, pero no le preste atencion, solo segui mi camino al centro pokemon.

Greninja Pov

¿Quien se cree ella para pasar como si nada en mi cara con MI Ash? Mejor solo veo que sucede.

Normal Pov

¿Hola? Dijo una Braixen con algo de desesperacion, para que la enfermera Joy se llegara (losiento acento venezolano) llegara a atenderla, despues de eso lo llevaron a su cuarto correspondiente a ponerle alcohol, y diferentes cosas, lo que fue más importante para la enfermera Joy fue desinfectar la herida de la mordedura.

-D-¿Donde estoy?- Preguntó Ash con preocupacion, pero luego de pensar un poco recordó todo lo sucedido, pero al intentar levantarse, alguien estaba en su brazo derecho, despues, al quitar su brazo derecho e intentar levantarse, tambien alguien estaba en su brazo izquierdo, y al intentar zafar su brazo de quien estaba en su brazo izquierdo, no pudo, porque estaba muy apegado, al mirar a la derecha resulta que estaba una Braixen.

Ash Pov

Braixen, la Braixen que salve, esperen una ¡BRAIXEN! Como voy a hacer, y al lado izquierdo puede haber algo a la izquierda, oh, la Greninja ¡GRENINJA! Bueno, creo que estoy exagerando, pero esperen, antes de levantarme estaba escuchando todo lo que le decía la Greninja a la Braixen, pero ¿Como se las habran arreglado para una dormir de un lado y otra de otro?.

-Parece que Ash ya desperto- Dijo Greninja mirandome con una cara al parecer ruborizada

-S-si, ya lo se- Dijo la Braixen algo timida

-¿Que tal si vamos a comer?- Les pregunte a las chicas, o pokemon

-Si, tambien queriamosmos lo mismo-Dijeron las dos al unisono, para despues mirarse con cara de odio

Fuimos a comer, y despues de eso la Braixen pidio un pequeño momento para hablar con Greninja ¿Que habrá sucedido?

Normal Pov

La Braixen se llevo a Greninja a un lugar mas alejado de su entrenador para despues decirle:

-Creo que vamos a tener que hacer algo con él, no podremos compartirlo, asi que tendremos que hacer compentencia- Dijo la Braixen con una cara desafiante

-Pero sin peleas, solo haremos como Estados unidos y Korea del Norte-Dijo con tranquilidad Greninja

-¿Como asi?-Preguntó Braixen confundida

-Se odian pero no hacen una guerra, solo lo mantienen en secreto-Dijo Greninja con un tono pasivo y relajado

Despues de hacer las pases, fueron donde se encontraba Ash. Despues de hablar un largo rato se empezo a esconder el sol y a salir la luna, asi que Ash se fue a dormir, y las pokemon, despues de molestarle un rato, les dejo a las dos dormir con el, pero despues de que la Greninja se durmiera, la Braixen le pidio a Ash esto:

-Ash, ¿Puedo ser tu pokemon?-Preguntó Braixen algo ruborizada

-Claro, no hay problema- Dijo Ash con su tipica sonrisa

-Muchas Gracias- Dijo para despues darle un abrazo a Ash y terminar dormida en esa posicion ( malpensados ¬¬)

En la mañana siguiente

Primero se levantó Ash, confundido, porque tenía en ese momento a 2 pokemon abrazandolo, lentamente se empezó a mover, pero era imposible, asi que tuvo que intentar volverse a quedar dormidos

-Y los documentales decían que los pokemon pueden llegar a madrugar- Susurro Ash con un tono molesto- Y yo llevando horas mirando documentales para saber más y me sucede esto- Añadio

-¿Quién hablo?- Se preguntó del lado izquierdo la pokemon que lo abrazaba, obiamente era su Greninja

-Callate, quiero dormir-Se escucho del lado derecho, en ese momento Ash ya sabía quien era

Pero para que un repentino salto que dio Ash asustando a las pokemon,diciendo:

-Es hora de que seas mi pokemon, Braixen!-Dijo Ash con un tono emocionado exaltando a las demas pokemon.

-¿?-Se quedo mirando con cara sorprendida a su casi-entrenador-No creo que debas hacer tanto bochinche por algo asi

-Eso es normal de el, creo que deberas ir acostumbrandote-Le susurro Greninja a Braixen mirando mientras el cerraba la puerta

-Las espero afuera-Dijo Ash con un tono entusiasmado

Y las pokemon se quedaron hablando un rato, mientras que dejaban a Ash en visto (Losiento no podía evitarlo xdxd)

Mientras tanto que Ash esperaba afuera, reviso su pokedex y tenía unas cuantas llamadas perdidas, ¿De quien era? De su madre Delia, tomo el telefono, para despues remarcar el numero de las llamadas perdidas.

-Hola?- Dijo Ash

-Hola hijo, como estas!?- Dijo su madre con un tono preocupado, para que despues el le explique todo de lo que sucedió en el transcurso del tiempo, las pokemon, los examigos, todo.

Y ahí se quedaron hablando un rato, hasta que vio que las pokemon se aproximaban, asi que se despidio de su mama, y colgó.

-Hola chicas- Dijo Ash alegremente

-¿Por qué tan alegre?- Preguntó Greninja con un tono burlón

-No lo sé es solo que tendré un pokemon más y eso me alegra!- Dijo Ash volviendo a su entusiasmo.

Despues de tomar su pokeball, dijo estas palabras

-Muy bien, ahora, Braixen, quiero que formes parte de nuestro equipo, ¿Aceptas?- Le preguntó Ash a su nueva axpirante de su equipo

-Si, acepto- Dijo Braixen con seriedad

-Muy bien, ahora Braixen es hora de capturarte- Dijo Ash con orgullo

Despues de decirlo, Ash le lanzo una pokeball a Braixen, para que despues suene 3 veces y se escuche un sonido indicando que ahora forma parte del equipo


	5. Capitulo 5

Hola!, como les va? yo algo triste, porque las historias que veo en la plataforma Fanfiction son algo asi como repetidas, en resumen solo son el mismo shipp, y eso molesta porque no son ese tipo de parejas que son preferidas a mi gusto.

Les pido 10.000 disculpas por no haber "Actualizado" durante casi 10 millones de siglos, una de las razones es por falta de tiempo, al pasar el tiempo me han estado pidiendo mas shipp entre el "Ninjashipping" pero les prometo que en este capitulo habrá lo suficiente para que se queden satisfechos, les aclarare algo, este fanfic no contendra lemmon, ni referencias sexuales, talvez una que otra escena incomoda, pero mas nada.

Intentare dar mas informacion sobre mi en mi perfil como lo tiene pokemonshipper3 jeje,

Respuesta a la pregunta de un lector del fic: ¿Porque nombro tanto a pokemonshipper3?: Para mi es una gran amiga, da su mejor esfuerzo y motivacion poniendole esa pisca de amor en sus fic, por eso recomiendo tanto sus fics, se merece todos los reviews existentes en el mundo, esa es la razón.

Bueno, dentro de unos dias me iré a valencia y pues literalmente allá no hay computadora, pero creo que mi tia se compró una, asi que intentare allá actualizar aunche sean 1500 palabras.

Bueno, ya saben, como siempre recomiendo las historias de Pokemonshipper3: Las cuales son; Corazón En Llamas, El destino nos unio, y, Por Tí Daría Mi Vida.

Bueno, como siempre, ya saben, este fic tiene mucho suspenso y revelará algunas cosas que se encontraban ocultas.

-..-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-...-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Chapter 5:

Que!-Grito Ash- E-enserio?!

Greninja asintio, con una mueca de disgusto- No puedo creer lo que le podrian a hacer a mi Ash- Pensó con ironía- No te confies de nadie, y menos de tu enemigo.

Hace unos momentos le contó sobre el malevolo plan del ex-grupo de amigos de Ash. Lo que querian hacer es intentar hacerse pasar por personas que lo llevarán a una entrevista, y en el momento en que se distraiga robarle y traficar sus pokemon a otras partes del mundo, ella sabía que el plan estaba delicadamente planeado, pues nunca se esperaban que Ash, Greninja y braixen contracatarían sin dejarles otra oportunidad, bueno, eso pensaban.

-aqui dice que el plan se ejecutara el 28 de diciembre del 2017-Dijo Greninja sin quitarle la vista al mapa con el plan

-Y hoy es 24- dijo Ash mirando su telefono

-Ya le dije todo a Braixen y espero que se vaya de carnada- Dijo Greninja con un tono burlón

-Greninja no digas eso-Dijo Ash algo molesto por el deseo de su pokemon hacia su compañera (Eso pensaba el)

-¿Y que me haras señor rabieta?- Dijo Greninja dejando el mapa a un lado y mirandolo a el

-Esto!-Dijo guardando su telefono y tirandola en la cama (Recuerden lo que les dije ¬¬)

-Nononono ya para jajajaja- Grito con sorpresa Greninja, ella sabia que su entrenador conocía sus debilidades, y una de las mas potentes, eran la cosquillas.

Despues de repetir las mismas acciones de cosquillas, Ash y Greninja quedaron en una posicion algo comprometedora, en un momento de buscar la mejor excusa, Ash intento levantarse, pero lo unico que consiguio fue caerse y quedar en una posicion mucho, pero MUCHO mas comprometedora con su pokemon, y lo peor es que en ese mismo segundo se abrio la puerta, era su pokemon Braixen

-Hola, hoy les traigo el desayu- AHHHHHHHHH- Grito Braixen con furia, sabía que estaba perdiendo la batalla con su entrenador.

-E-e-eto, to-todo fue un malentendido- dijo Ash entrecortadamente

-Claro, solo dejare esto aqui y me ire a tomar algo de aire- dijo Braixen con un tic en el ojo

Braixen cerro la puerta tan fuerte que por un momento Ash penso que debía pagarla.

Ash y Greninja quedaron en silencio, como si de vida o muerte se tratara, Greninja al principio miro a Ash y lo vio con un leve rubor en las mejillas, y Ash repitio dicha accion de su pokemon, para ser un humano la Greninja veía atractivo a Ash.

-E-esto... Losiento mucho, no queria terminar asi- dijo Ash timidamente tatarareando

-N-no importa-Dijo Greninja ruborizada nivel 1000

-(Hazlo Ash,Hazlo), Te-tengo que ir a comprar comida, y talvez alguna sorpresa para las dos-dijo Ash equipandose para salir

-Awwwww, porfavor dejame ir contigo- Le pidio Greninja haciendo uno de sus tipicos pucheros

-Aah ya vengo, relajate.-Le dijo Ash a su pokemon

-No te dejare ir- Dijo Greninja sosteniendose a la pierna de su entrenador

-Porfavor porfavor Ash- Dijo sin dejar de abrazar su pierna

-Ya se me hace tarde, debo llegar para entrenar con ustedes- dijo Ash intentando quitarse a su pokemon de 4 patas (xdxdxd)

-Casi que; animal con cedula jjajaja xddxd- Dijo entrecortadamente a causa de intentar terminar el chiste

Y cuando Greninja despejo su mano de la pierna de su "Amado" el rapidamente salio y cerró la puerta, Y antes de salir escucho algunas palabras de su pokemon ( puchero nivel tu xdxd)

-Ahhh- dijo Ash con algo de molestia (No tan asi) entro y rapidamente beso en la mejilla a su pokemon, y un milisegundo despues salio y cerro la puerta.

Greninja quedo callada, impactada,emocionada, una mezcla de emociones que no podia explicar, nunca pensó que su entrenador de primero iba a dar una demuestra de afecto a ella, pensaba que ella tendría que hacerlo primero.

Al verse al espejo, se toco la mejilla donde le dio el beso, se veia con un tono carmesi en la mejilla, lo sabía, ella se había enamorado.

-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-..-.-.-.-.-..-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-

Ash se había llevado un sueter junto a una bufanda, hacia frio, de verdad frio, Ash estaba que se congelaba, (Casi literal) Se recordo del beso que le proporsiono a su pokemon, se sentía muy mal, talvez ella se molesto por ello,pero se recordo que debía comprarle a su pokemon unos regalos.

Cuando llego Braixen y Greninja estaban hablando (Algo demasiado raro) Y Ash entro en la habitacion, Y las dos lo miraron con una cara algo feliz.

-Chicas les tengo un regalo- Dijo Ash colocando una bolsa en la mesa

-Enserio?!- Dijeron emocionadas al unisono

-Sep- al abrirlo eran pokelitos adornados con muchas chispas de chocolate, junto a algunas combinadas de colores, echos con mucho, pero tanto azucar, que vomitarías arcoiris al comerte aunque sea 2 (Okno xdxd) Comieron 1 y quedaron más que satisfechas, Le dijeron las gracias a su entrenador, y se fueron a dormir...

Despues de una hora una sombra salio de la habitacion y despues de la casa, la puerta se cerro algo fuerte y a causa de eso pikachu se despertó, y despertó a Greninja, que despues de verificar cuidadosamense la casa, no encontro a Ash, y eso le asustaba, si no lo buscaba talvez se lo abrían llevado. Pero lo que no sabía, era que el se había ido por cuenta propia.

"O"O"O"O"O"O"O"O"O"O"

Ash entro en un lugar oscuro, mejor dicho, un sotano oscuro, que por dar a conocer tenia muchos, pero muchos años abandonado, entro esquivando olimpicamente algunas telarañas que se encontraban en el lugar, y que según el tambien tenía arañas, pero si hubieran sido arañas no hubiera llegado vivo al punto de "Encuentro", El llevaba una maleta color oscuro, con algunos detalles de metal en el punto de aplicacion (Donde se agarra (°-°)...

Llego a un lugar que coincidía con el que le enviaron de punto de encuentro, en ese, se encontraban 5 personas, que eran ejecutivos de el equipo Magma los cuales eran, Magno, Aquiles, y Tatiano junto a a algunos veteranos.

-Ya sabes que debes entregar- Dijo casi gruño mirando el maletín que portaba su enemigo

-Sabes que si entrego este dinero esas personas dejaran en paz a mi y a mi familia, junto a mis pokemon- Dijo con un tono molesto, mostrando dos imagenes, una de su familia, y otra de sus pokemon dado a conocer que no les iba a tener piedad si tuviera la oportunidad de matarlos (Bueno, no tan asi)

-Un trato es un trato- dijo estrachando la mano con haciendo la tregua con esa persona, despues de que le entregara la maleta con los 1000 pokeyenes, pero lo que no sabía eran dos cosas, 1) El hombre con quien estrachaba la mano estaba cruzando sus dedos. 2)que sus ex-amigos miraban todo lo que sucedía a traves de una camara de seguridad.

-No quiero hacer trato contigo, sabes que mataste a mi padre y quieres ya ser mi amigo- Murmuro Ash casi en el sonido de una caida de una gota de agua al suelo

-Sabes que el proximo serás tu- Pensó mirando como el joven se iba lentamente por la puerta...

-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-..-..-.-.-

Greninja buscaba la locacion de su telefono, fue rapidamente a Braixen a avisarle la misteriosa desaparicion de su entrenador, se estaba empezando a desesperar, hasta que encontró la locacion de su telefono, fue suerte porque estaba comprando algunos pedazos de torta, ¿Pero que hace comprando torta a las 10:00 PM? Eso le respondería cuando llegue a la casa.

-Llegue- Dijo Ash tranquilamente.

Apenas su entrenador llego Greninja corrio y abrazó a su entrenador haciendo que este se caiga con su pokemon encima, cuando vio su pokemon tenía lagrimas en los ojos.

-Q-Que sucede?- Pregunto Ash preocupado de el estado de su pokemon

-Porque duraste tanto!?-Dijo casi gritó triste Greninja, a lo que Braixen tambien se sentía mal

-S-solo- ehh estaba comprando torta para ustedes-Dijo Ash con algo de miedo de que supieran de lo que había sucedido hace poco.

-Mmmmm... Se que estás escondiendo algo- Interrogó Greninja mirando fijamente a Ash, lo cual este respondio con algo de miedo.

-E-Estaba mirando si habían colocado el poke-crispy (No lo malinterpreten ni con la musica de kripi cuch :v)-Respondio con algo de nerviosismo.

-Bueno, vamos a dormir- Dijo Ash tranquilamente tranquilizando a su pokemon

-Ok, pero, lo sé, llevo casi un año preguntandote esto... Pero, ¿Donde dormiré?-Pregunto Greninja con Braixen al unisono.

-Pikachu ya se fue dormir, asi que...Un segundo-Dijo al escuchar el tono de llamada, despues de ver quien era el responsable de haberlo llamado, era su mamá.

...

-Que hacemos?- Le preguntó a Misty que debían hacer, ya tenían el dinero, pero aún no tenían su "venganza" se sentían muy incredulos, tuvieron la oportunidad pero no lo hicieron, de pronto sintieron un portazo y cuando voltearon, era magno mirandolos con una cara de "Pocos amigos" de manera muy amenazante, le habían pagado a él con el fin de extorsionar a Ash y le dijeron que pronto le darían más, pero eso no fue la parte del plan según magno.

segun relata él, les preguntó cerca de 6 veces donde estaba el dinero, pero ellos lo "repeliaban" de manera tranquila, diciendole que lo estaban contando.

El ya estaba perdiendo la cabeza, ¿enserio se duraban tanto? si seguían asi, tendria que contratar un sicario de una vez...

...

-Ok tendran que dormir conmigo las dos- Dijo Ash sin apartar la vista de el espejo donde se estaba sepillando,.

Las dos pokemon se encontraban ruborizadas, ¿Dormir con su entrenador?, bueno, ya o habían echo, peron ese dia solo se habían "Pasado" a su cama entre 20 y 30 minutos, les medio molestaba, que su entrenador ese dia se levantó a tan tempranas horas del dia (Algo asi como a las 6:30 am).

-O-ok- susurraron las dos al unisono con un rubor un tanto visible (Saben que? MUY VISIBLE, bueno, talvez demasiado visible )

-Muy bien, vamos-Dijo Ash apagando la luz, y cerrando la puerta.

Las dos se acomodaron en la parte superior de la cama, dando a conocer, que el punto centro de la cama, iba a ser para su entrenador.

Ash apenas se acomodo, las dos tomaron una manta muy grande y recomfortable, y se la pusieron a su entrenador. Y apenas a manta se coloco, lo abrazaron placidamente.

Ash le gustab dormir de lado, no mirando al techo, asi, que se doblo del lado de Greninja y la abrazó, que dandose dormido casi al instante.

...

-Debemos tomar el dinero e irnos a alguna otra ciudad o pais- Decía Misty con nerviosismo

-Pero debemos hacerlo rapido- Dijo el ex-amigo de ash

Que había sucedido con este pequeño grupito? Les informare y les mantendre al dia

Despues de que tuvieran el dinero, se fueron echando humo, ya que ellos querían ser vivos, intentando salir corriendo de allí e ir a algo asi como por ejemplo: Alola, paraque no los locarizaran y salieran vivos con el dinero.

Muy bien, ya están al dia- Dice deadpool sin una mano (El que entendio entendio xD)

Estabn corriendo sigilosamente, mientras escuchaban una alarma del lugar donde "Extorsionaron" a Ash sin ninguna perdida de tiempo, dejaban de correr, primero se los llevaría Arceus a su dimension.

-Que hacen amigos?- Dijo una persona con una cara sonriente, que por la oscuridad no se veía.

...Continuará...

Bueno geente espero que les haya encantado este capitulo, de verdad que me duré para crearlo y mucho, bueno, losiento si tiene algun error ortografico este capitulo, no me puedo creer que ya llevo 6 pinches meses sin subir un nuevo capitulo, tambien la demora es por pinche flojera, porque al escribir algunas veces no se me viene nada de entusiasmo, asi que literalmente, es muy estraño, porque escribo con wordpad y verifico o confirmo cuantas palabras hay con word 2016, ya que literalmente no me quiere agarrar el crack para esto, asi que bueno, literalmente estaba normal en fanfiction y veo una pregunta, ¿Cual es?

¿Acaso pokemonshipper3 es tu novia?

Eso preferiría decirlo en a segunda parte de este fanfic.

Bueno, tambien actualizo peor que Escrilop :vvvvvv no es que sea una critica hacia el, sino que lleva rato sin actualizar "Soy tu eterno servidor" que es un fanfic que me no me gusta, sino me encanta :vvvvv

Intentaré actualizar losmas pronto posible, porque? porque cada dia que me recuerdo del fic, me da un dolor en corazon. Na no tan asi, pero si me siento mal por hacerlos esperar, y mucho, talvez demasiado, dios mio, yo en un principio tenía este capitulo con 7.000 palabras pero sefue la luz y se me borró todo, literalmente, todo. Perdon, lo siento, de verdad me hace sentir algo mal dejar este fanfic "Abandonado" pero bueno,ya está actualizado no?

Bueno, yo me voy a valencia de vacaciones (Como dentro de un dia) Asi que no creo que vaya a actualizar como hasta en enero,ya que puess haya hay computadora, pero es de los añs mil seisientos me entienden, y además de que creo que esa cosa no tiene nada de ni wordpad ni word.

Bueno les deceo un prospero feliz año nuevo junto a una rica feliz navidad, llevo desde las 11 escribiendo y ya casi son la 1 de la tarde, bueno, no creo que horita pueda subir el fanfic porque no hay pinche internet asi que bueno, intentare sacar a maduro xdxd para que toda esta situacion mejore (A Travez de guarimbas :vvvvvv Y muchas barricadas)

Mira volvio el internet! llevo desde que me levanté sin internet asi que bueno, espero que les haya encanto este capitulo (Creo que llevo desde el comienzo diciendo"Espero que les haya gustado este capitulo )

Pero bueno, sin más revuelos, nos vemos en el proximo capitulo

Chao!

-El Venezolano ItsTheCrew se ha Desconectado

.;).


End file.
